The Date
by SamanthaLisaWalkerfan101
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Compromised.' I wasn't quite sure what to rate this. Please let me know if I need to change it. The first chapter is really short. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Chuck, Xbox, _or _Nintindo_.**

Chuck kept looking at the clock. It was almost time for lunch and he really needed to ask Sarah something. He wanted to ask her that morning, but he refrained from doing so because he knew she needed time. He knew she probably still needed time, but he just had to know.

He checked the clock again. The time read 12:05. He was minutes late on starting his lunch break.

"Great," he muttered as he got up from his seat at the Nerd Herd desk.

Just as he was about to walk out of the door, Morgan intercepted him.

"Chuck, buddy!" Morgan yelled as he made his way across the store.

"Yes, Morgan?" Chuck asked as he tried not to be annoyed. Morgan came to a stop, blocking him from exiting the store.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Morgan asked.

"Tonight?" Chuck echoed confused.

"Dude," said Morgan. "Don't tell me you forgot. All that time you're spending with your lady friend is getting to you. I let it slide because she helped you get over Jill. And frankly, she is _hot, _but I can't let stuff like this go anymore. Not when you start to forget important events."

Chuck gave Morgan a questioning look.

"Seriously?" asked Morgan in disbelief. "You, me, Xbox, my house. Well, my mom's house, but my room. Come on, man, you promised!"

"Oh, right," said Chuck as he remembered that he agreed to take part in Morgan's Xbox Extravaganza, which was basically him and Morgan playing Xbox until Morgan's mom told them to go to sleep. They had been doing it ever since third grade, but back then it was Nintendo.

"So, dude," Morgan asked. "You're still coming, right?"

"Yeah, Morgan, I'll be there," Chuck said. "Hey, what time is it?"

"12:17. Why?" asked Morgan.

"Crap!" Chuck said. "Look, I've got to go. See you later!"

Morgan stood staring out of the door after Chuck had left.

"He's growing up," Morgan said to himself. "No more playing with best buddy Morgan anymore. He's got a _girlfriend_ now."

Morgan then went to go find Anna. She would cheer him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck quickly made his way over to the Weinerlicious. Being the nerd that he is, he arrived breathless.

Sarah was happy to see Chuck, but when he arrived breathless, the agent in her took over.

"Chuck," she said. "What's wrong? Did you flash?"

"No," said Chuck finally catching his breath. "I didn't flash. I just wanted to see you before my lunch break was over, and I only had a couple of minutes left, so I ran."

"I wanted to talk to you." He added.

"Okay," she said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us," he said.

"Us?" she repeated, but just then her phone rang. "Sorry, Chuck. I have to take this."

"Walker, secure," she said into the phone.

"Casey, secure," she heard.

"What do you want, Casey?" she asked.

"You and Bartowski need to come to the home theater room immediately." Casey said. "Beckman and Graham have a mission for us."

"Finally," said Sarah.

"My thoughts exactly," said Casey. "So, hurry up."

"Sorry, Chuck," she said. "We have to go, but we'll talk later, okay?"

"Yeah," Chuck said a little disappointed. "Okay."

They exited the Weinerlicious and headed toward the Buy More.

When they reached the home theater room, Beckman and Graham were already on the screen.

"How nice of you to join us, Agent Walker, Mr. Bartowski," said General Beckman.

Sarah and Chuck took their places next to Casey and gave the General a curt nod.

"Back to what we were saying," said Director Graham. "There will be a banquet held for supporters of the charity Rainbow Cure."

Chuck immediately flashed on the name.

"Rainbow Cure," he said "is an organization that helps with the fight against diseases such as cancer and tumors. It's a front for a major drug corporation that smuggles drugs from the Middle East."

"That's right, Mr. Bartowski," said Beckman.

"I don't understand," said Casey. "They're druggies. Why don't we let the DEA handle this?"

"Because, Major Casey," said Graham. "Two known Fulcrum agents are affiliated with this organization."

"Major, you and Agent Walker will apprehend the two agents," said Beckman. "You will bring Mr. Bartowski along to see if he identifies anyone else with Fulcrum ties."

"Agent Walker," said Graham. "You and Mr. Bartowski will pose as a newlywed couple interested in the charity's cause. Major Casey, you will pose as a bartender."

"There will be a file faxed to Major Casey's apartment this afternoon. It will contain all of the necessary information." Beckman said. "Any questions?" he asked in conclusion.

There were none, and soon the General and Director had signed out.

"I don't see why I always get stuck with the actual job on missions," muttered Casey as he walked out of the home theater room. "They should make Bartowski the bartender, then maybe he'll stay put like he's supposed to."

After Casey left, Sarah pulled Chuck aside.

"What did you want to talk about ?" she asked.

"Us," said Chuck glad that Sarah hadn't forgotten.

"What do you mean 'us'?" asked Sarah.

"Like what happened this morning," Chuck nervously blurted. "You can't say it was a mistake, because we weren't about to die that time. The situation did not put us in danger like the bomb which turned out to be Bryce, and almost stopped any relationship between us. It was breakfast. You didn't have to, but you kissed me. What exactly does this mean for us? Are we going to try something real or are we going to pretend nothing happened? Although, I really don't think that I can pretend it didn't happen."

"Chuck," Sarah said. "You're babbling."

"I know," he said. "I just need an answer."

"Chuck, I can't really talk about this right now," said Sarah trying to avoid the conversation that she had been dreading ever since what happened that morning. "I have to get back to work."

"No, Sarah," said Chuck. "You can't back down from this conversation."

"Chuck," she said. "I'm not backing down. I need to get back to work."

"No, you don't," said Chuck grabbing her by the arm. "I won't let you leave until I get an answer, a straight answer. No more of that 'Chuck, we can't. We have to remain professional.' crap. I know you have feelings for me. I have feelings for you too. Please, just give me an answer."

She could have pulled away, but she didn't. His grip wasn't that tight, and his touch was actually kind of comforting in a weird way. She paused a moment, trying to come up with an answer. She needed one that would hold him off long enough for her to really think about her feelings. She also needed an answer that wouldn't drive Chuck away.

"I've been thinking about what happened this morning too," she began carefully. "And I think... I think what happened wasn't that big of a deal."

"Really?" asked Chuck in disbelief while releasing his hold on her.

"Yes. Chuck it was just a thank-you kiss." Sarah said casually.

"So it didn't mean anything to you?" Chuck asked softly.

"It meant something. I just don't know what. Yes, I do have more than professional feelings for you, but I don't know what they are. I've never felt this way before." Sarah carefully admitted.

"What does that mean exactly?" he asked, trying not to let anger seep into his tone. "Does it mean that you have more feelings for Bryce? Because I'm sure he didn't have to wait long before you told him how you felt. I'm also pretty sure that he asked you to join him on his mission to take down Fulcrum. Does it mean that the only reason you stayed here with me is because you had a job to do?! That you didn't want Director Graham thinking that his perfect little CIA agent had disobeyed orders and left her assignment to go chase bad guys with her ex-boyfriend?! Tell me, Sarah, what exactly it is you're trying to tell me. Because at this point I'm not sure."

She couldn't believe that he had yelled at her. Chuck never yelled. She had definitely picked the wrong response.

"Chuck," she said, holding back the tears that had found their way into her eyes. "I really need to get back to work."

She left before he could respond. She didn't want him to see her cry.

**A/N: How's that for a stronger ending?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck stayed in the home theater room after Sarah left. He was stunned. He knew he overreacted, but he just couldn't help it. He waited months for her to admit she had feelings for him, any feelings at all. He was sure she did, but he just needed to hear her say it. And she did, then she had to ruin it by saying the feelings were 'more than professional' and she 'didn't exactly know what they were.' He knew Sarah had trouble with relationships. She had downright told him so at the Buy More holiday party. But hearing her admit she had feelings for him and then her not being able to classify them, well, he just lost it. Of course, _now_ he felt sorry. He shouldn't have said half of the things he said, and he definitely shouldn't have yelled at her. But she was just so frustrating sometimes. Did that stop him from thinking about her all of the time? No. Did that stop him from wondering if she was okay when she left him in the car on missions? No. That's why he almost always ended up out of the car rushing into the midst of danger, because he wanted to make sure she was safe. Did it stop him from picturing the way he would propose, the look in her eyes as he lifted the veil, the joy they would share when Sarah became pregnant, how sad she would be as their youngest went off to college, or her smiling face as they grew old together? No.

He wanted to go over to the Weinerlicious to apologize, but he knew that Sarah would just push him away. It was one of the things she was good at. So instead, he returned to work.

He had been sitting at his desk for about ten minutes when Casey walked up.

"Good job, Bartowski," Casey said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chuck.

"I saw Walker when she left the home theater room," he said. "And if I'm not mistaking, which I'm pretty sure I'm not, she was crying. I know that _I_didn't make her cry and Beckman and Graham weren't on conference anymore, so that leaves you, Bartowski."

"Sarah was crying?" asked Chuck, the concern evident in his voice.

Casey ignored his interruption, "I'm surprised actually. I can't believe a nerd like you could make Walker cry. She has stared death in the face many times before; she has dealt with murderers, terrorists, and countless other criminals. I guess that _maybe _it's her time of the month, but as much as I dislike the CIA they train their agents well. Walker is probably the best one I've ever seen. Now I wasn't too happy at being saddled with a partner, especially a female CIA agent, but Walker has proven herself more than capable. I don't know how someone like you could make her cry, but the good thing is I don't care how you did it, just fix it."

"How?" Chuck asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius," Casey said. "Try talking to her."

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?" Chuck asked.

"Look," Casey said. "Your shift doesn't end for a couple of hours. That should give her some time to think about whatever it is that's bothering her. It should also give you time to work out some kind of apology."

"Thanks, Casey," Chuck said sincerely.

"I didn't do it for you," Casey said with the same amount of sincerity. "This is the first mission we've had in three weeks. I don't want you or Walker to screw it up."

"Right," Chuck said. "Of course."

With that Casey walked away.

After his shift, Chuck rushed to the Weinerlicious for the second time that day. He was disappointed to find Sarah had already left work. Instead of giving up, he decided to try her hotel. He made his way to the Nerd Herder and drove off.

When he reached the hotel, he had what he wanted to say already prepared. He just had to see if Sarah would be receptive. Before he could knock on her door, Sarah answered it like she always did.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk," he said. "And apologize."

"Why would you want to apologize?" she asked, but didn't wait for him to answer. "What I said was completely unprofessional. I should be the one to apologize. Sorry for stepping out of line, Chuck."

"Can I please just come in?" he asked feeling the change in her demeanor.

"Sure," she said as she stepped to the side in order to let him pass.

"Thanks," he said.

Once he was inside, he decided to start apologizing before she stopped him.

"Sarah, look," he said. "I just wanted to hear you say you had feelings for me. You finally did, but then when you added you didn't know what those feelings were, I lost control. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I had no right. Truth is, I don't exactly know what my feelings are for you either. All I know is whenever I see you all of my problems seem to melt away; whenever I think about you I smile; whenever I see you smile I'm the happiest man alive; and whenever I see you cry I want to take your pain away, so I can see that beautiful smile again. I'm so very sorry I made you cry this afternoon."

"You saw me cry?" asked Sarah, her professional demeanor melting a little at Chuck's apology.

"No, Casey told me," Chuck said. "He saw you crying as you left the home theatre room. He also said I should apologize for making you cry."

"So," Sarah said. "You're only apologizing because Casey told you to?" Her professional demeanor returned.

"No," Chuck said. "I wanted to apologize earlier, but I thought you would push me away again. I mean, do you think that I don't notice whenever you do that?"

"Chuck, I don't do it on purpose. I guess it's an instinct I have. If people get too close, I have to push them away."

"Sarah, you don't have to push me away. I won't hurt you. I couldn't hurt you. You asked me to trust you when all of this Intersect stuff started. Now I'm asking you. Sarah, will you please trust me?"

"I want to, Chuck. I really do, but I'm scared."

"What do you have to be scared about?"

"I'm scared that spending time with you and pretending to be normal will make me want things I've never really thought about before. And if I do that, I can't do my job to the best of my ability."

"Sarah, it's okay for you to want things. Everybody wants things. And you're great at your job. I mean you're one of the CIA's top agents."

"I know, but like I said, I've never felt this way before. I've never thought about owning a house or having kids. My thoughts are usually centered on the next bad guy I will have to take out. This is new territory for me. I don't like it."

Chuck smiled a little bit and said,"Okay. Why don't we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"You protect me in your spy world and I'll protect you in my world of crazy emotions."

"Okay. Deal."

After a moment of silence Chuck decided to speak again.

"Sarah, it's not really like you to admit you cried. I think we both know that. I guess I have a stronger affect on you than I thought. Will you please think about giving us a shot? If we don't work out, that's fine. But at least we would know we tried. We wouldn't have to spend the rest of our lives wondering 'what if.'"

"Chuck, I have been thinking about us trying to have a real relationship. I don't really see how it will work."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been trained to think logically. Chuck, I'm a highly trained government agent and you're a high priority government asset. The chances of me going up against a hundred terrorists are better than the chances of a relationship between us lasting."

"Right, but there is a chance. As long as there is a chance I'm willing to go for it. Are you?"

"Yes, Chuck, I am. But that doesn't mean there won't be any problems. We will have to hide this from Beckman and Graham, because I might get reassigned. We will probably have to hide this from Casey. I also need you also promise me something."

"Anything."

"I need you to obey commands when we're on a mission. If Casey or I tell you to stay in the car, I need you to stay in the car. I can't let our relationship affect my ability to function as an agent. If I have to get close to a mark, I can't have you rushing in and acting jealous. That's part of my job and you'll have to deal with it. I also need you to be patient with me. I was never any good at relationships. Promise?"

"Obey orders and be patient. I can do that."

"Good."

After a several moments of standing there, thinking about what each said, Sarah's cellphone rang. They were glad it did because the silence had started to get a little awkward.

"Walker, secure."

"Casey, secure."

"Casey, what is it?"

"Is Bartowski over there with you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because you guys need to come over to my place so we can review the information the General and the Director sent over."

"Why did you need to know if Chuck was over here?"

"So I don't have to call him. Now will you please hang up the phone and get over here?"

"Sure."

"You didn't..."

She hung up the phone.

"Come on, Chuck. We have to go over to Casey's."

"Alright."

**A/N: I may or may not update by Saturday. I'm experiencing writer's block and can't figure out the last few parts of this story. Please review. I really like constructive comments, but I'm not picky. Any comments or reviews will help me get better. Thanks!**


End file.
